


Till Death due us part

by EllaReadsWitches



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I know I'm a bum bitch sorry, Lots of Crying, Pregnancy, This is angst hopefully, Wakes and Funeral, Widowed, apparitions - Freeform, ghost appearances, single mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaReadsWitches/pseuds/EllaReadsWitches
Summary: Our beloved horror host suddenly passes away and Hilda has yet to come to terms with his death.Will she be able to accept the fact that her loved one is gone?How will she cope with being a single-mother?





	1. The Coming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
This is another fanfic of mine that I have written. I'm posting my fanfics out of order depending on how much I write for them or if I want to post them immediately. I've had this sitting for a while. Hilda and Dr.Cerberus are my favorite SHIP DON'T GET ME WRONG. I LOVE THEM, I REALLY DO!!! But I just wanted something different.  
As y'all can see I have a thing of putting Hilda through pain. I-I really don't know why I like doing that. Y'all can fight me in the comments if ya want to because there's no reason why I should do this. But y'all know we gotta be prepared anything could happen in the show. They might break our hearts...Just sayin'.  
But enjoy, hopefully and leave your comments and Please, fight me innocently no flames...lol.  
P.S. This is sometime after part 2.

Trumpets sounded in the sky as Cee rolled his window down to look out at the storm ahead of him. He worried he wouldn't beat the storm to make it to see his brothers. The once sunny sky was now a dark gray as fog clouded the roads. Raindrops started to pour slowly as if it was glitter, lightening following behind. As it began to rain heavily, the roads were flooded as water slowly seek into some of the vehicles. Traffic had came at a standstill because of the unforeseen weather. Further up, a  petroleum truck up had just lost control leaving no time to evacuate slamming into one of the unlucky drivers.

* * *

  
_“Spellman Mortuary, This is Zelda Spellman speaking How May I help you?”_  
  
The matriarch of the family asked as she picked up the phone.  
  
Cerberus’s baby brother, Boto had been on the other line. Zelda had only met his brothers once before and was very cordial with them.  
  
Boto had paused on the other line. It had seemed as if he was grief stricken unable to get the words out handing the phone to Radulphus.  
  
_“Hello?”_ Zelda asked, awkwardly placing a nervous hand over the bottom of the phone looking anxiously behind her desperately hoping that Hilda hadn't made it back home yet. She took a deep breath placing the phone back to her ear. She forcibly held onto the end of the phone lightly as he spoke. His bellowing voice sounded severely strained as if he was choking back tears. He foolishly tried saying Cerberus's name but couldn't.  
  
Zelda could tell that the man blanked his eyes over the phone. She listened nervously to him deeply inhaling as he finally told her of the horrific accident.  
  
“Ugh. Cee has been in a car accident.” He muttered gloomily unable to bear the thought.  
  
Now, it was Zelda's turn to take a deep breath. Her stomach dropped as she had to place a death grip on the phone.  
  
_“Is he-he alright?”_ She stuttered licking her lips that had just gone dry.  
  
“No.” He exhaled sharply in the same manner Zelda had.  
  
Zelda knew the worse had come, but she needed to hear it.  
  
_“Um. He-he didn’t make it.__”_ He nearly says breaking down over the phone for the lost of his brother; knowing the child Hilda is carrying won’t know what a wonderful man Cerberus had been.  
  
Zelda dropped the phone pain striking her. Over the last few years of knowing Cerberus, she had grown quite fond of the dear man and had undoubtedly come to accept him knowing that he had genuinely made Hilda the happiest witch she could be.  
  
They had formed a type of meaningful friendship where they playfully bickered but yet lifted each other up whenever they needed it.  
  
Zelda had no idea how she was going to break the news to her baby sister. After they told her the details of what happened. She hung up the phone in distress.  
  
Hilda was 3 months pregnant with their first child. Those first three months had been some of the happiest times of their life together. They had been trying desperately to get pregnant for a while.  
  
Earlier that day, Hilda had gone out running some errands and maybe by some new baby clothes. Yes, she was still hand making the clothes herself. But she thought the mortals baby clothes were just the cutest thing ever. Hilda had thought she would surprise Cee with the new clothes when he would get back from his brothers. She mused on thinking about what a wonderful father Cerberus will make. He even wanted to be in the delivery room where she would give birth. Usually, it wasn't witches custom to have fathers in the same room during labor. But Zelda allowed it knowing her sister would need moral support.  
  
“_Oh, Zelds!”_ A bubbly Hilda says coming in with a bag full of baby clothes.  
  
_“You’ll never believe it.”_ She starts off saying missing her sisters waned face as she heads into the kitchen, placing the bags down on the table top.  
  
“Come Sister, look at the clothes I’ve found for our little one.” She says gesturing her eager hand over her stomach. Yet again missing the increasingly worried look Zelda looked gave.  
  
Zelda swallowed her spit as she inevitably followed behind her bubbly sister. Hilda had taken out one of the baby clothes on the counter completely ignoring Zelda's premature attempts to get her attention.  
  
She had been so preoccupied with the upcoming birth of her first child that sometimes she had disregarded other emotions that used to bother her. Hilda had arbitrarily decided to not over stress. Even if it meant willfully ignoring her sisters wanly look.  
  
As Hilda was talking eagerly placing, the lovely clothes on the kitchen table Zelda were still trying to find a way to politely tell Hilda.  
  
“Oy. Look at the cute baby pajamas I found.” Hilda said enthusiastically, holding up one that had writing in big bold print, **_“Worlds best daddy!"_**  
  
_"Don’t you think Cee will like it when he comes back?”_  
  
Hilda finally asked taking a breath.  
  
_“Zelds!”_ Hilda sungfinally noticing that her sister had zoned out slowly watching her sisters eyes go red.  
  
“Earth to Zelda.” She says once again this time tremulously smiling as Zelda starts to zone back in.  
  
_“Hildie.”_ Zelda breathed out slowly.  
  
_“There’s something I need to tell you.”_ She said, softly as she went over to her sister standing face to face.  
  
The wired smile on Hilda’s rosy face had slowly dropped into a thin line as Zelda carefully took her sisters hand.  
  
“Wh-What do you need to tell me?” She asked afraid of what's about to happen.  
  
Zelda took her sisters hand leading her into the parlor room sitting her down carefully. Zelda gently took a piece of her sisters fallen hair and carefully brushed it to the side of her ear, smiling painfully.  
  
_“I. I don’t know how to tell you this Hildie._” Zelda starts off as she’s getting a firmer grip on her sisters hands.  
  
“Cerberus’s brothers had called earlier today.” She breathes once again.  
  
“He’s been in a car accident.” Zelda nearly whispers as a tear prickles down her face. Hilda scoots back a bit nervous yet hoping he’s alright.  
  
_“Oh. Is he alright?_”She asked still not quite sure if she wants to know what her sister might say next.  
  
“I need to go see him.” Hilda says as she slowly moves to get up her bulging belly in the way.  
  
_“Hildie.”_ Zelda says pulling her sister back down softly._ “Hil-Hildie, he’s not.”_ Her authoritative voice cracked as her head droops down unable to look at her sisters now concerned face.  
  
_“He’s not what?”_ She humbly asks filled with anxiety.  
  
_“He didn’t make-“_ Zelda had barely got the word out as she tried to gently pull her sister in for a hearty hug.  
  
“No.” Hilda shakes her head as tears fell down her face backing away from her sister.  
  
_“He’s right as rain.”_ She says knowing she’s lying to herself. Her sister wouldn’t be this cruel to play such a dirty trick on her.  
  
“Hildie.” She broke once again this time more tears falling as she tried to comfort her sister.  
  
Zelda swallowed her tears standing up to where her sister had moved too.  
  
“Hilda, he didn’t make it.” She said, firmly. Her brawny hands stretching unconscionably.  
  
“Zelda, Tell me you’re just playing a cruel trick on me?” She says as more tears fell unable to accept the truth.  
  
Zelda hated seeing her sister in pain. She wishes it was a cruel sick joke she played so Hilda could stomach it easier and that Cee would walk back right through those doors but it wasn’t.  
  
_“I can’t-take it... If-if He’s...__”_she starts to pant turning around as she rubbed her temples.  
  
_“No.”_ She shouted furiously at Zelda pointing a sharp finger towards her haggard face. She toughed hoarse voice and mustered up all the confidence she could.  
  
“This is just some sick cruel joke you’ve decided to play. I know Cee is going to walk through those doors and we’re gonna to cuddle up and talk about raising our little girl together. You’re just a jealous bitch and always have been one!”  
  
Hilda seethes as she backs away from Zelda not wanting any of her comfort.  
  
She gathers her belongings quickly getting out of the parlor.  
  
_“Hilda. You know that isn’t true!”_  
  
She runs aimlessly after her distraught sister as Hilda tries desperately to furtively wipe her tears.  
  
Zelda runs behind her out of the house desperately trying to stop her sister from leaving.  
  
_“Where are you going?!”_ Zelda cries out nervously watching her baby sister leave with everything.  
  
_“Home.”_ She nearly shouts but stopping herself as she remembers her--_their__ baby_.  
  
It’s like she’s woken up from a bad dream and Zelda is back to her good ole’ cruel self.  
  
_“I’ll just wait for Cee at our home.”_ She says angrily slamming the front door.  
  


* * *

  
It was 9pm when Hilda had arrived to Cee’s house. Every since they’ve begun being serious about dating each other. They each had a spare key to their house to drop by or in if an emergency ever arose.  
  
_ Mournfully shaking. _  
  
Hilda had gotten out of the car dangling the house keys in her fretting hand as she sorely tried to force his door open.  
  
_ “He’ll be back.” _ She tried convincing herself as she went upstairs to her room putting the baby clothes in the nursery they’ve made together.  
  
Merely annoyed at her sisters lies she goes wearily into her and Cee’s bedroom putting on one of his oversized shirts, tucking herself to sleep knowing, just knowing.  
  
_ Praying to Lilith that Cee will come back. _  
  
Back at the Spellman household. Sabrina and Ambrose had just came in from studying at the academy. They noticed the house was filled with negative energy.  
  
"Auntie Zee, what happened?" Sabrina asked as she saw the Spellman matriarch drinking Absinthe liquor while excessively smoking.  
  
Ambrose had observed their Aunt Zelda. It looked as if she had been crying, she was wearing her emotions out on her sleeve. Something that she normally did not do. "Auntie Zee." Ambrose asked timidly, looking around for their Aunt Hilda to see if she was there helping her. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she began putting out her cigarette. She knew the hard part of telling Hilda had been over. But she just couldn't bare to break the news again not when so much was happening--_was_ _supposed to happen_.  
  
"What's happened?" He again asked getting that same gut feeling that Zelda had earlier when Cerberus's brothers had called.  
  
_ "It's Cee." _ She says bitterly. Their eyes widen at the sound of Zelda calling him by his real name. Normally, Zelda would playfully tease him calling him everything else but his name. Only in dire situations would she call him by his real name.


	2. Moral Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking the news to Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose. Zelda starts preparations for the wake and funeral.  
Trying to think of a way to get her baby sister some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Cerberus's brothers and a few other immediate family members know that Hilda and Zelda are witches.  
The rest of the family not so much...But they knew Cerberus had been in a serious relationship with Hilda and they knew of the baby. They love Hilda regardless.

It had been a few days ago that Hilda had left the house in tears.No one could get a hold of her no matter how hard they tried, not even Ambrose.Needless to say, they were all worried about her and the baby. Zelda couldn't get through to Hilda by mirroring her. She had wiped the mirrors clean in Cee's house needing privacy. Hilda couldn't even begin to imagine a life without Cee now. It felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces, it felt worse than begin killed by Zelda. It felt worse than being resurrected from the Cain pit. Literal pains had flown through her body as Zelda slowly told her the news. When she came home from the store she did notice Zelda's face. It was rare to see it from her. She decided to ignore it. She had too. She couldn't think the worse. The worse was behind them now she thought?  
  
She rambled through Cee's closet getting his favorite oversized shirt. Even though he had washed it, it still smelled like him. She curled up in bed as much as she could hugging his pillow, the pillow that he last slept on as tears streamed down her face. Negative thoughts had started flooding her mind. She could've protected him. Saved him, even. She thought back to the protection spell she placed on him when the Greendale 13 attacked. She blames herself for not making it a permanent protection spell. If she had, he still would be here. He would've made it to his brothers safely. Then, back home to her and their unborn child.  
  
More silent tears fell as she didn't have the energy to scream. She was too exhausted from having the break down in her car before she stepped out. She had no idea how she was going to make it through life without him. He had made her the happiest she's been in centuries and now she was, unfortunately, back to square one. Figuring out how she was going to do everything on her own again. She would be damned if she makes the same mistake again not placing a protection spell over their unborn baby as soon as he or she was born. They didn't really care about the gender of their child that much. It would be a mix of the two of them. No matter what gender it was Hilda would love it regardless. Protect it, much more than she had done with Cee. This baby was apart of him, the only thing she had left of him. If that same tragic accident had happened again; she wouldn't know what she would do.  
  
It was a slow day at the Spellman Mortuary. Cerberus's family had called in to see how everything was going. They had entrusted Zelda to take care of Cerberus's body. They didn't really know anything about Riverdale and weren't comfortable leaving him in the hands of complete strangers. Zelda gladly took up the offer.  Not because of the pay that she would be receiving from how damaged his body had became. But because that's what he would've wanted and so, Zelda couldn't decline.  
  
The immediate family had begun to ask about Hilda. There was a long pause of silence over the phone. They too tried to get in contact with her but couldn't. Hilda was taking Cee's death as Zelda would expect. She had just hope that her baby sister wasn't stressing herself out over what happened. But she knew her baby sister all too well. She knew Hilda had been blaming herself for not protecting Cee as she would have. She knew Hilda would be a wreck the next time she saw her. If she didn't put herself back together again. So many good things were supposed to happen with them. But it all came down to a crashing end. This was probably the lowest Zelda had ever seen her sister and it broke her heart.  
  
A week had passed by and still no word from Hilda. This was unusual for Hilda to shut herself away, to isolate herself from everybody in a time of need. Hilda had been the rock of the family.  She had always been there for them whenever they were in need. Even when they didn't want any comfort. She was always there. They never told her directly. But they secretly appreciated the times when she would come in with her famous comfort food and light-hearted talks just to make them feel better. Even Zelda loved that about her sister. But she would never tell her. But now it was time for them to pull together for Hilda. To ensure her that everything will be alright. To know she could ask for help whenever she needed it. They all know it takes a village to raise a baby, and Hilda didn't have to do it alone. Though she felt she had too.  
  
As the family was coming into town for the wake. Zelda had cleaned up Cerberus's body for the family to preview it before the funeral. They already had some of his clothes still left at their old family home of what he had recently wore. They didn't want to go un-announced to his house knowing that Hilda might be in the worse state of her life. They wanted to leave her undisturbed. They didn't want to push her any further than she might already feel.  But they had hoped the youngest Sibling would be willing to go to both the wake and the funeral. Even though she might not be up to it. They didn't want her to regret anything else. Zelda had told them that Hilda was going to feel extremely culpable as if she was being punished. They thought if she would go to his wake and funeral it might help her with her feelings and to see that it was all just a tragic accident. There was nothing that she could have done to stop it. But they didn't want to overwhelm her as she had already felt.  
  
It had been two days before the wake, and Zelda had Ambrose to send a letter out to Cerberus's house telling Hilda of the upcoming wake and the funeral.  
  
She hadn't known her sister had taken in Cerberus's body for the very fact that she had isolated herself off from their family and friends. Zelda was getting worried that no one could get through to her sister. Ambrose had came back home announcing that he had made sure the letter was sent and Hilda would be able to receive it. There was a 100% guarantee that she knew about the upcoming gatherings. Ambrose had watched Zelda wear her emotions out on her sleeve for the past two weeks as if she had been Aunt Hilda. He didn't know how his Aunt Zelda was handling this all. If push come to shove Ambrose declared himself to take over if need be.  
  
Thursday had came, and the wake was almost here and still there had been no sign or word of Hilda yet.  Zelda knew what she needed to do. Getting up from the parlor she called Cerberus's two brothers to have them meet her at Cee's house. Zelda would not allow her sister to miss Cee's wake and funeral. She knew later Hilda would regret it even more. She knew Hilda couldn't bare that pain alone. No one could if they were in the situation that Hilda had been in. Zelda refused to let her baby sister rot away in their house by herself with no support. She was going to be there for Hilda if she wanted to or not.  
  
It was around 6pm when they had pulled up to the house, the brothers carpooling.  
  
“Zelda.” Ralphdous greets as he walks out to her giving her a hug as Boto done the same. She returns both hugs missing the feeling of being comforted by her sister.  
  
“Have you gotten a hold to Hilda?” He asked, worried about the mother-to-be wondering if she had any signs before coming here.  
  
“No, she won’t answer the phone nor the mirrors.” She bitingly frowns her lip.  
  
“I’m worried about her and the baby.” Zelda says voicing her concern as she let out a shaky breath.  
  
“Me too. We’ve tried calling but like you said, she didn’t answer. I know she may want to be alone now but she can’t go on like this forever. ” He says respectfully as possible. Zelda agreed nodding her head.  
  
Zelda walks up to the house door feeling Hilda's energy and magic surrounding the house. Which led her to believe she was still in there alive, but maybe not so well. She inhales deeply.  
  
“Hilda!” Zelda called out knocking on the front door. No answer. She pressed her head softly to the door listening for anything at all.  
  
“Do you hear anything?” The youngest one asked as he saw Zelda’s ears perk up.  
  
“She’s in there I can feel her. Do you have an extra key to get in? ” She asked looking at the two brothers. They shook their heads but Boto mentioned Cee always kept a spare key underneath the mat.  
  
Lifting the mat Zelda found the spare key to the house opening up the front door. She held it open for Cerberus's brothers to come in. She wanted to go in last.  
  
“Hildie?” Zelda called out clearly but worried about her baby sister. She looked back at Cerberus's brothers, alarmed. As she headed towards the steps to the master bedroom.  
  
Once at the door Zelda had turned the knob to see if it was locked. “Of course, Hilda would lock the door.” She said, to herself. Zelda took to searching the top of the door handle for an extra key. There was none.  
  
“What are we gonna do?” The Boto asked in a hushed voice facing Zelda. “I’m a witch remember?” Zelda said, hunting that she’ll use her magic if needed.  
  
“Hildie. I’m coming in. Ralphdous and Boto are with me. ” She Warned, saying the spell to unlock doors.  
  
The doors were slowly opening, and Zelda had been forever grateful that her sister didn't place a charm on the room. Until, it slammed back in her face. Zelda had almost become irritated, but she remembered why she was there. Zelda had done the spell again. But this time, It unlocked only to lock again.  
  
Zelda knew this was her sisters doing. “Hildie, please we’re worried about you.” She pleaded needing to see for herself how her sister was doing.  
  
Hilda had mustered up all the courage she could find as she wiped the fresh tears that didn't seem to quit falling from her eyes.  
  
“I’m right. As rain. ” She gritted through her teeth. Zelda rolled her eyes knowing that that was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
I just wanted to say thanks for reading and please leave your comments as what y'all think about this I would greatly appreciate it.


	3. To Bring Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda goes to Cerberus's house to bring her baby sister back home to stop Hilda’s self-isolation.  
Zelda meets one of Cee's favorite's aunts who knows more than she let's on.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
If you're reading this please leave comments on what you think about it and thank you for reading!  
Oct 12: I updated the format a bit.

“Hilda.” 

Zelda called slowly as she cracked open the door.

_“I’m coming in.”_

She looked at around the bedroom. Her eyes fallen on an unrecognizable pregnant body.  
  
Her sisters once curly hair had fallen to a messy wavy style. It looked as if she hadn’t brushed her hair in days. It seemed as if her sister had been snuggling into Cee’s pillow since she got there not wanting to let go. As she was spread across the bed.  
  
Hilda had worn his white oversized t-shirt that was obviously too big for her. Even in her current state. Zelda had noticed the dried up tears on her sisters cheek. More tears were pouring as Hilda’s eyes remained shut. 

_“Oh Hildie.” _

Her sister mumbled. She looked behind her shoulders signaling for Cee’s brothers to wait for a moment. They nodded in agreement not sure if Hilda was ready to see anybody else just yet.

_Foregoing her initial plan Zelda decided to get into the bed with Hilda trying to cuddle her from behind. _  
  
Hilda pulled away not wanting any touch. The only touch she wanted was from Cerberus. She desperately wanted him to come back. Zelda hated seeing her sister suffer from a broken heart. It was like she was seeing a completely different person and she didn’t know how to help her in the same way that Hilda had always helped them.  
  
So, just for a brief moment. Zelda was present, listening to her sisters hushed cries. Trying to send comforting energy to her sister without touching her and without saying anything to her.   
  
Twenty minutes had passed and Zelda broke the silence. 

_“Hildie.” _

Zelda called again her face hanging over her sisters. Not sure if Hilda was awake or asleep. Ordinarily, Zelda could tell if her baby sister was up or not. But in Hilda’s current state she couldn’t tell and it bothered her.   
  
Zelda reached over to slowly touch her sisters hand only to have Hilda pull it away from her. This was how she knew Hilda was awake.  
  
“Hilda. The wake and the funeral are in a few days. _You have to come back._ ”

Zelda says as softly as she could.   
  
Hilda hasn’t given her an indication of if she heard her.   
  
Zelda breathed in slowly thinking of another way to get her sister to answer or at least get a more _lively_ reaction from her.  
  
"Ambrose and Sabrina misses you especially Ambrose.”

Zelda coos, “He’s worries about you.”

She says.

“If you don’t want to comeback at least do it for Ambrose. Do it for him.”

She bribed.

“If you don’t want to stay after the funeral and wake. We’ll let you stay here to cope and mourn.”

Zelda negotiated still there were no response.   
  
Not knowing what else to say she tried again.

_”Hilda.” _

Zelda called once again worried as she looked over to her sisters face once more.   
  
As Zelda looked over to her sisters face she noticed more tears had fallen both new and old resting on her sisters cheeks. 

_“Oh, Hildie.” _

Zelda rasped as she was at a lost for words seeing her sister go through so much pain.  
  
She laid back down behind Hilda unable to think of anything else that would get her sister out of the house. 

_“He’s not... coming back...is he?” _  
  
That was the first time in weeks Zelda had heard her sister talk. Her voice had sounded rough and dry as the words came broken from her lips.  
  
Zelda inaudibly gasped surprised that her sister had talked. If anything she thought she would be silent the whole time she was there without uttering a word.   
  
“I’m so... sorry Hildie.”

Zelda wooed wanting to have physical contact with her sister.   
  
Zelda knew those words only made her sister cry more. Hilda had known she couldn’t stay in their house forever in the state that she was in but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. Everything here reminded her of Cee, and she didn’t want to lose that.  
  
Finally earning minimal responses from Hilda, Zelda declared it was safe for Boto and Radulphus to come in.   
  
After hearing her brother-in-Laws out Hilda had made the decision to go back home. It was a painful process having to leave. 

* * *

  
It had taken a while for Hilda to get ready. She couldn’t bring herself to get up from the bed. Zelda was forever patient with her reminding herself every second of her sisters heart ache.  
  
As Hilda appeared from the bathroom she still had on Cee’s oversized white T-shirt and sweats. Her hair was still loosened yet brushed and she wore thick black shades. She stood in the doorframe of what used to be her and Cee’s bathroom staring at Zelda feeling a bit ready to go.  
  
_“Hilda.”_

Zelda said, shocked that her sister would even go back home like that. Zelda couldn’t tell if her sisters facial expression had changed due to the shades she was wearing.   
  
For a moment Zelda thought Hilda might burst out in tears but she just shrugged heavily at her sister. She made her way to the closet to retrieve her overnight bag. She stared at Zelda and her two brother-in-laws_ ready but not ready to go_.   
  
As they left the room, it took all of Hilda’s energy to not turn back. She was afraid if she did she would break down right at the door at the sound of Zelda closing it. So, she kept looking straight ahead.  
  
She tried to blink back her tears as she slowly made her way down the steps. She noted how Zelda, Boto, and Radulphus would turn their heads around to look at the place. Hilda wished she could do that, but she kept her focus straight fearing that she would have a harder time leaving.

As they made their way out Zelda closed the front door behind them. Hilda hadn’t known she had been holding her breath until her sister asked her _“was she alright?__” _

Of course, she wasn’t alright. But she barely nodded. The sound of the door closing forced her to _bite_ her lip so she wouldn’t start sobbing.   
  
It was mid-evening when they made their way back to the house and cars had been scattered around their front lawn making Hilda more nervous. She hadn’t been ready to see anyone else yet. Especially not Cerberus’s family. She wasn’t prepared to hear it yet to completely accept the truth. _The only truth she’s accepted was the one when he wasn’t coming back._  
  
She could stomach him leaving her. She could heal herself over time. But to assume to he’s-he’s dead was a different thing. Zelda didn’t overlook the way Hilda had shifted nervously in her seat when they made it too the house.  
  
She knew she had to keep a close eye on Hilda, so she wouldn’t try running away again. Zelda watched from the corner of her eye to see her sisters head slowly droop to the side. Her hands trembling on the seat belt. They moved from the seatbelt to the hem of Cee’s oversized shirt still shaking.   
  
Zelda had known Hilda was getting self-conscious all over again.   
  
Not knowing what to say she gently grabbed her sister’s hand squeezing it to comfort her.   
  
Hilda hadn’t been herself for the past few weeks. She couldn’t bring herself to wear her usual clothes or even give the most normal witches responses. It was as if she was a robot. She was so out of it.  
  
She’d forgotten that wearing Cee’s clothes out in public would make people worry about her even more and she didn’t want that. But she didn’t know what else to do to feel closer to him.  
  
_She merely wanted to mourn in peace without anyone worrying over her like she was fragile. She wasn’t going to hurt herself or the baby. _  
  
_Of course, it had been hard for her to eat, but she forced herself to eat even if it was in small amounts._  
  
_She was still “the plump sister” as they would call her. So, they wouldn’t really know if she had eaten or not_.   
  
_The car abruptly turned off as Zelda had got out of it closing the car door behind her waiting for her little sister to do the same. She stood in the front waiting for Hilda to exit the car._  
  
_Hilda inhaled deeply as Zelda watched her take off her seatbelt and opened up the car door. Radulphus and Boto standing behind her. _  
  
_“Bloody hell. I’m not going to run away again.__”_

She huffed just loud enough to know she was irritated with how they were treating her.   
  
Noticing how frustrated her sister became Zelda had unfolded her arms. She turned around walking towards the house door. Hilda could still feel Radulphus and Boto worry behind her.   
  
Heading inside the house Hilda could overhear voices of Cerberus’s family members talking in the parlor and the kitchen. She looked at zelda behind her shades perplexed.   
  
She had thought the wake wasn’t happening until tomorrow. She had no idea why they were here now.   
  
“Auntie Zee?!” 

Sabrina called out of the kitchen as she made her way towards the living room. Nervous to see her niece and nephew again she hid behind Zelda teleporting into the spare room her and Cee would share from time to time.   
  
_“Yes, Sabrina?!”_

She called out not realizing that Hilda had just vanished.  
  
”Did you get Aunt Hilda?”

She asked, concerned not seeing her aunt Hilda anywhere.   
  
Before Zelda had left she had put Ambrose and Sabrina in charge of the house and food. Ambrose’s duty was to make sure that all was well with the family members who arrived a little early. Some were staying at the hotel, and others opted to stay at the house concerned for Hilda after hearing she had isolated herself for weeks on end.   
  
Sabrina’s duty was to make sure there were enough food to go around. Her second duty was to also make some tea and a plate for her pregnant Aunt Hilda for when she came back home.  
  
They could’ve switched the duties off if Ambrose could be trusted around food and didn't get easily distracted. So, knowing their nephew Zelda put him in charge of greeting and consoling the family while she was away.  
  
But Sabrina would still talk to some of the family members who approached her.   
  
Looking perturbed at Sabrina, she goes to open her mouth. 

“She’s right behind me.” 

Zelda says all too confidently as she turned around realizing her sister had teleported elsewhere.   
  
_“Damn it, Hilda.”_

Zelda cursed balling up her fits. 

"She was right behind me." 

She stares at Radulphus and Boto. 

“I think she teleported upstairs.” 

Boto says as Zelda massages her temples.

When Zelda had first found out Hilda was pregnant she had restricted the use of magic worrying for her sisters health and her baby.   
  
“Fine. We’ll let her stay there as long as she eats and we can get her out tomorrow for the wake.” 

Zelda bargains   
  
_ “All shall be fine.” _

She insists as she makes her way to the parlor to greet some of Cerberus’s family.  
  
Upstairs Hilda had made her way safely to the spare room charming the door shut. Not wanting to be bothered by anybody. She took off her shades and plopped down on the bed releasing the tears that were built up.  
  
She didn’t think she could make it through the next few days or weeks for that matter without snapping at anyone. She just wished they would let her mourn in peace without thinking she was going to hurt herself.  
  
She cried herself to sleep not knowing what else to do. Neglecting the fact that she was starving.   
  
Night had came and a few of Cerberus’s family members were still up. The plate of food that was left out for Hilda had been untouched.   
  
_ “Did Hilda eat today?”_

One of Cerberus’s favorite aunts asked as she eyed the plate of food and cup of tea that was left on the kitchen counter.   
  
Zelda eyed her annoyed not knowing what she was talking about it. She was about to speak until she saw what she was looking at it.   
  
_ “Oh Satan.” _

She muttered dropping the papers that had been in her lap forgetting her sister had in fact not eaten anything all day.   
  
Zelda popped up in a heart beat rushing to her sisters room. She had also forgot to check her sisters blood pressure. She hadn’t been able to check it for the fact that Hilda had been gone for weeks.   
  
_ And she was certain it had been abnormally high after all the stress her sister is going through. _  
  
Back in the spare room, Hilda had been sleeping peacefully. She hadn’t been able to sleep this long in days. She had kicked off the covers a while ago getting overheated. But now her room was unusually cold. She felt a gush of thin air sweep over her and a hushed voice calling her name.  
  
_ ”Hilda.” _

The voice had sounded disoriented, but she knew it couldn’t be Zelda or her niece or nephew.   
  
_ “Hilda.” _

She tried to brush it off until it called her again. But this time it sounded familiar. It sounded like, _“Cee?” _She asked being jolted awake from her sleep. She looked over to the corner that was facing her and back towards the one behind her. She didn’t see anything.  
  
Spooked she put her hands over her forehead wondering if she’s started to lose her mind. It wasn’t unusual for the Spellman’s to see spirits but it was a rare occurrence.   
  
Holding her head in the palm of her hands, she tried not to start panicking. She counted to three hoping that whatever it was would go away. She lifted her head up inspecting the room from the side she heard her name being called.   
  
Initially she didn’t see anything until her eyes landing on the corner in front of her.  
  
_ ”Cee?” _

Hilda jumped back in bed panting.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she saw his badly burnt body standing in front of her. _Half burned, half dried with blood. His shirt had been disintegrated into nothing, but his pants bore a few holes in them. _  
  
She started to whimper seeing her deceased husband.

_“__I’m sorry.”_

She wept as she held up the blanket to muffle her tears.

“I-I know I should’ve... protected you more. ”  
  
She had started to talk to him.  
  
His eyes as bright as ever as his hand reached out for her.   
  
“Hilda!” Her sister called out for her knocking on her door. She swiftly jerked her head towards the door and back to the corner where Cee stood. His eyes piercing at her.  
  
_ “Stay?” _

Hilda whispered as she slowly as she heard her sisters pounding growing louder.

“Unlock this door before I do it!” 

She threatened. Her head swept back over towards Cee’s making sure he was still there.   
  
Frustrated and running out of patience Zelda had begun whispering an incantation spell to de-charm the door.  
  
_ “Hilda!” _

Zelda shrieked as the door flung open.

“Why on Satan’s name would you charm the door shut?”

Zelda scolded.   
  
Annoyed at her sisters stupidity.  
  
Zelda had went on and on about the dangers of charming the door shut in Hilda’s pregnant state. Not realizing that her sister wasn’t paying any attention to her.   
  
_ “Hilda, are you listening?!” _

She again scolded watching her sisters eyes glued to the corner of the wall.

“Hilda?!”

Her voice softened as her sister kept staring at the corner.

“What on Satan’s name are you staring at?”

She hissed closing the room door behind her.   
  
Hilda turned to her sisters face red eyes prominent from recently crying.

“Hildie.”

Zelda finally cooed. Realizing that her sister had been taking Cee’s death way harder than she ever expected.

_“Cee.” _

She whimpered as she looked at Zelda only to find Cee gone once she forces Zelda to look towards the same corner.   
  
“Hilda come you have to eat and I have to check your blood pressure.”

Zelda demanded not taking no for an answer.


	4. The Waking Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hilda finally comes out from being isolated in her room. A special someone tries to get through the younger Spellman. But when that doesn't work they go to the next person who knows her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Sorry, I took so long to update this I was just working on the editing and I wanted to work more on my other stories as well. Also, this chapter was a bit hard to do. But I finally got it so I think I'll be updating more consistently after this chapter.  
Please, leave your comments. I love to see what you thought of it. Thank you!  
Trigger warning: Mentions of miscarriage.

When Hilda finally made it downstairs the house was quiet. All except Aunt Victoria was awake who had been standing in the parlor waiting to speak with the widow.   
  
Zelda wouldn’t allow her sister to walk down the steps by herself. She took Hilda’s hand making sure she made it all the way to the kitchen table. She kept watch as she heated up the food that she was supposed to have ate earlier today. While the food was heating Zelda left the spot to go take out the cup of tea that was supposed to calm Hilda.   
  
But before she could eat Zelda made sure to take her blood pressure. Which was when Aunt Victoria made her way from the parlor. She stood in the doorframe observing the two sisters. Zelda's face showed determination for whatever it was that she was going to do with her sister. While Hilda was languid.

She had been staring at the wall not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Her face seemed to lose color in it each day. Aunt Victoria had known that Hilda had been holding in her emotions knowing that she's really not the type of person that could take all that on by herself. Hilda was a pro at hiding her pain or issues from others not wanting them to worry. Lost in her thoughts Zelda cleared her throat at the other woman who had been eying her sister since she got down there. Victoria had lost count as to how long she was standing there. Hilda had made no acknowledgement of even greeting her. Usually, Hilda would give the elderly lady a bear hug and Aunt Victoria would return one to her.  
  
Aunt Victoria stood tall about the same height as Zelda. She had put her grey hair in a bun, wore a blue dress, and wore glasses. She looked at Zelda and saw herself in her more. She to had once been a hard lady much like Zelda is now. But she allowed herself to grow to let people in. Aunt Victoria was fit from top to bottom and was a bit muscular. So, she no problem defending herself or others if needed. She watched when Zelda moved to sit beside Hilda on the opposite side of her sister making sure she ate. Zelda had started to notice every since the passing of Cee that Hilda had begun losing her appetite. Which was a dangerous state to be in. So, she sat there watching her. It had been a while before Hilda started eating. But nonetheless, she knew she had to for the sake of her baby.   
  
“Hilda.” Aunt Victoria called out Hilda dropping her fork that she had she was eating with Hilda had known someone was standing in the doorframe. But her mind had wondered off. Usually, Hilda could tell whoever it was that was around her. But now and days she just couldn't: biting her last piece of her meal she swallowed her food a bit too harshly. She had known Victoria wanted to talk her. But she just couldn't do it. She turned to face her, her eyes drifting everywhere but hers.   
  
“Hilda.” Aunt Victoria said again only this time softly touching Hilda’s resting hand. She had been one of the first to know that Hilda was finally pregnant, and she had been over joyed. She looked at Hilda's physical appearance and worried for her even more.   
  
She took a seat at the table in front of right Hilda and smiled. “How are you?” She asked quietly. She had been one of the first to know that Hilda was finally pregnant, and she had been over joyed.   
  
“Hilda.” She called again this time stopping her nervousness by placing a comforting hand on top of the one that held the fork. “It’s okay to not be okay.”  Victoria had known she struck a chord with Hilda. Her magic shifting the atmosphere of the room.   
  
Zelda had felt her sister tense up placing a comforting hand on her back. She felt her sisters emotions going into a world wind. She wasn’t sure if Hilda was going to cry, scream or do both waking up the whole house.  
  
But she needed to do something to release the stress and if anybody could help her sister besides her than so be it.   
  
Zelda noticed her sister begin to anxiously shake. She held onto her sisters side as Aunt Victoria held onto her hands not letting her leave.  
  
“Hilda, look at me.” She uttered.  
  
_ “No.” _  
  
Hilda had started to weep trying to look away from his aunt and her sister.  
  
”Hilda, it’s okay to be hurting. _You know this sweet heart.”_Aunt Victoria stroked as Hilda started to uncontrollably sob.   
  
“I’m... tired of always hurting and crying... I just want it to stop. It’s not fair. He was supposed to be here.” Hilda finally broke through. “We finally have a baby and-and... ”  
  
Frustrated and unable to articulate the rest of her feelings to them. Or to tell them of their past traumas she abruptly stood up making her way to her room.  
  
”Hilda!” Zelda sprung up as she called out for her younger sister worried seeing her sister promptly leave from the table.  
  
“Let her go, Let her go.” Victoria urged Zelda. Hushing her as she gently touched her hand.   
  
Zelda looked back at her with worry not knowing what to say. This had been the first time Zelda would truly have a full conversation with the elderly woman. They hadn't expected their first conversation to be like this.   
  
”_Sit._” Aunt Victoria commanded tapping the table.  
  
Zelda did as told not knowing what else to do.  
  
“Have she told you?”  
  
Aunt Victoria wondered but guessed she hadn’t by the look on Zelda's face.  
  
_ ”Told me what_?”  
  
Zelda asked concerned her eyes widening at whatever secret Hilda had been keeping.  
  
Before Aunt Victoria had known of Hilda's ways of keeping her pain to herself. Zelda known that her sister was notorious for keeping secrets away from her and the family just to protect them. Which was why Zelda always thought of Hilda to be a bit hypocritical. Especially whenever Hilda would suggest that the family should _'talk about their feelings.’_ Hilda would be the one to suggest but to never actually participate in whatever it was that Hilda had them doing. Zelda wondered if their niece and nephew had ever caught on?  
  
Zelda looked towards the senior like a deer in headlights before telling her what she knew.   
  
“I know my sister has always wanted a baby and wanted to be a mother...” Zelda started off not sure what other secrets her sister had been harboring. "But that's about all I know." She said, quite shamefully realizing that she doesn't know her sister as well as she thought she did.   
  
Victoria inhaled sharply straightening up in the seat. “Your sister had a time trying to get pregnant. She had a miscarriage before this baby. It nearly destroyed her.”   
  
Zelda gasped in shock at the news she’s just heard. She leaned over towards Aunt Victoria wanting to know more and wondering why her sister hadn't told her. She could have supported her.   
  
_“Why didn’t she tell me?”_  
  
She asked offended that Hilda would keep that _pivotal_ information from her.  
  
“She didn’t know how.”  
  
Aunt Victoria told her. Zelda looked at her to keep going.  
  
Aunt Victoria had known that if Hilda wasn't going to tell her sister the full truth. Then, she knew she would be the one to have to do it.  
  
As Zelda was listening to Aunt Victoria's recount of what happened tears started to prickle from her eyes. Her sister had gone through losing a baby without her. The Spellman's had been known to always be fertile and every woman in the Spellman family had carried through full term. _This miscarriage would mean that Hilda would be the first woman in her family to ever lose a babe._  
  
Zelda's heart broke for her sister when Aunt Victoria told her of what happened.   
  
”Hilda had been at my house when it happened. She hadn’t been feeling quite herself.”Aunt Victoria recalled, she looked away from Zelda nodding her in grief.   
  
“It was a family get together. I thought everything was fine until her face gone pale. She rushed to excuse herself to the kitchen. It had been a good while since she had left. I went in to go find her and she wasn’t there.”She shook her head remembering how she had found Hilda.   
  
It wasn’t until a few minutes later that I heard crashing sound upstairs.”She said remembering that horrid day.   
  
**_ Flashback._**  
  
“Hilda is that you are you alright?” Aunt Victoria called making her way quickly upstairs and into the room where Cerberus and Hilda have occupied.  
  
“I’m fine.” Hilda called out trying not to sniffle as she frantically tried to clean up the blood. Aunt Victoria had known she was lying. She wasn’t fine.   
  
“Hilda.”

She scolded trying to unlock the bathroom door. She jingled the door trying to come in but for some odd reason it wouldn't bulge. She heard Hilda trying to cover a sniffle. She took three steps back kicking her door in until the knob fell off.   
  
The sight before her nearly gave her a heart attack as she dropped to her knees. She heard that Radulphus had just gotten into the house. Cerberus had left on his way to the store to pick up some more items for the house.  
  
She tried to help a sobbing Hilda, but she wouldn’t let her. So, she called for help while Hilda was still protesting.  
  
“_Nooo.”_ Hilda’s voice cracked as she sobbed in between her words. “I can clean it; _it’s my fault_.”   
  
“No, sweetie!” Aunt Victoria had tried to calm her down finally getting a hold on Hilda rocking her in her arms.  
  
When Radulphus came in, she moved Hilda out of the way so Radulphus could finish cleaning.  
  
”What’s going on?” Mallory asked concerned as she heard crying. Mallory had been one of Cee's older female cousins. She had been standing the bedroom door frame of the guest room where Hilda and Cerberus had been staying. Her eyes hadn't seen where the crying had been coming from until her eyes landed on her aunt.   
Her aunt Victoria looked at in her shock as she held an unconscionable Hilda in her arms trying to comfort her.  
  
”_Shhh. Shh shh_. It’s alright. It’s not your fault. These things happen.”She tried to an unconscionable Hilda down as she finally got her to move from the floor.   
She took a closer step gasping “oh my god.”She looked at her Aunt Victoria to see if there was anything she could do. Half of Hilda’s clothes had been stained after she drastically tried to clean up blood. Aunt Victoria just looked at Mallory and pointed towards Hilda’s clothes. As she continued to hug her. She had sent Mallory to get her some new clothes from her bag so Hilda could change. Just when Mallory had left, Radulphus had finished cleaning up the bathroom floor.   
  
It took a minute for Aunt Victoria to re-assure her that everything will be fine and that Radulphus didn’t mind cleaning it up. While the rest of the family had been outside, they wondered what was going on. Why had it taken Aunt Victoria and Hilda so long to come back? They had sent Mallory in there to find out what was happening. But she too seemed to have been delayed. When she came back, the family members who Hilda had been talking to were concerned. Only a few of them knew of what happened and felt bad for the couple.   
  
It wasn’t long before Cerberus had made it back home making his entrance through the living room door. By that time every one had gone inside some going their separate ways. Before he could say anything he saw his cousin Mallory, his two brothers and his Aunt Victoria sitting on the couch exhausted and with weary eyes. His brows furrowed not realizing what happened. When he closed the screen door behind him, his Aunt Victoria made her way over to Cee to talk to him privately. She took him by the arm to talk to him in the kitchen. She patted his arm softly, squeezing it tightly before she begun. 

* * *

  
  
_”I didn’t even know she was...”_ He begins to say. “I don’t think she did either which was why it came to her as more of a shock.” Aunt Victoria said.  
  
"We'd been trying to have a baby, and nothing had seemed to be working." Cee huffed frustrated from hearing this news.   
  
“Where is she?” He asked worried about his love as he put the plates on the table. “She’s in the guess room.” She said.  
  
Cerberus thanked his Aunt telling her to pass the message on to the rest who helped. He would've done it himself, but his wife needed him.   
  
He made his way to the guess room lightly opening up the door as he took off his shoes and coat. He got into the bed with a drowsy Hilda wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
_"What’s wrong with me?_” She cried as she felt Cee’s arms wrap around her. “I didn’t know.” She wept as he kissed her on her cheek.  
  
“It’s alright.” He cooed, “Maybe now is not the right time to try to have one.”  
  
He suggested not knowing what else to do he just held her for the rest of the night.  
  
Zelda eyes had turned red from the account that Aunt Victoria told her.   
Zelda’s had been filled with tears. She hadn’t realized just how much her sister would keep from her to make sure she wouldn’t stress her own self out.  
  
Zelda had vowed that she would treat her better and tomorrow she would make sure nothing would go wrong. 


	5. The Wakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the wake and more family members arrived. Hilda had once again been forced out of her room to face the death of her husband. But could she do it?

Morning came, and today was the day of the wake. Everyone who stayed the night at the Spellman’s house had gotten up early and were ready to face another day.

_All except for Hilda._ _Hilda had stayed asleep. Purposely missing breakfast. She couldn’t face her family downstairs. She had been up all night weeping after seeing Cerberus yet again. She hadn’t known what he yearned for and she had a million and one thoughts running through her mind as to why he was there. And all of the thoughts she was placing the blame on herself for his death. _  
  
_ She knew it wasn’t healthy to skip meals while she was pregnant but, she couldn’t bring herself to eat half the time. Even if the food was placed right in front of her. Though she was pregnant and had been experiencing cravings earlier on in her pregnancy, she had soon lost her appetite. So, instead of going downstairs to eat breakfast or to see her family before the wake, she once again had prepared to isolate herself in her room. She really couldn’t stand to see the sight of anyone, anyhow. She just hoped that Zelda would understand that. _  
  
It was an hour before the wake and Hilda still had not come out of her room.  
  
Zelda was sure Hilda was going to at least try to pull herself together for this day. If not for herself then for her baby. Zelda promised Cerberus's family that Hilda will be at the wake since they didn't force her to help make the funeral arrangements. They didn't want her to miss everything and then have her hate herself for it. No, they cared about her to much to let that happen. So, when Zelda remembered that Hilda hadn’t come down for breakfast she started to stress over how she was going to coax her sister into coming out of her room for today's ceremony. She knew she couldn't get Hilda out of her room by herself, and she hated it. So, she had to do what was best and enlisted some help. Luckily, Aunt Victoria was an early riser and she knew Hilda better than the rest of Cerberus's family members.  
  
After the talk they had the night before it was evident that Aunt Victoria was the only person cut out for this job. Zelda called the aunt upstairs saying she needed some assistance with Hilda giving her that look that meant _'Hilda had once again isolated herself.' _Mallory had wanted to come to help out, but she didn't know if having more than two people in the same room would be overbearing for Hilda. So, she stayed put until needed.   
  
Back upstairs aunt Victoria, and Zelda was trying to get Hilda to open up the door by bargaining with her. Zelda had been too exhausted and too careful not to use magic while Cerberus's mortal family members had been coming in and out of the house. It was too much of a risk.   
  
When that wasn't working aunt Victoria suggested that they guilt, trip her to open up. They both didn't want to go that far. But they had to get her out of the room and later they would just explain to her that they hadn't meant it. Ten minutes nearly passed by when aunt Victoria and Zelda had been talking to Hilda through the door. Of course, she hadn't been responding, but they were pulling everything out from the books. They mentioned the fact that she disappointed the family by not helping with the arrangements, isolating herself when others were mourning too, and hurting her baby in the process. The last thing that did it, for her, was when Zelda mentioned how displeased Cerberus would be of her behavior.   
  
"Just think of how disappointed Cee would be!"  
  
Zelda berated.  
  
_ "You can ROT in there for all I care!" _  
  
She muttered just loud enough for the boast of them to hear.   
  
Zelda looked at Victoria lifting an eyebrow. She placed her hands on her hips as she stepped away from the door waiting for her sister to open it.   
  
A creek was heard on the other side as the blonde snatched the door open. Swollen, red, wet eyes met callous eyes. They looked towards the woman standing before them regretful that they said, the things they've said. But it had to be done. Hilda was being quite difficult. Although they knew she had every right to be.   
  
Zelda pushed pass Hilda careful not to hurt her anymore than she and aunt Victoria already did. Hilda had left the doorframe turning her back away from the two. Hilda still had on her nightgown and her pink robe. Closing the door behind her, aunt Victoria went to go stand next to Zelda. Who was rummaging through her sister's closet to pick out an outfit to wear for today's wake. Hilda hadn't even given so much thought as to what she would wear. So, she let her sister take over as she sat down at the dresser placing a protective hand over her pregnant belly. They sat there in silence while Zelda went to work. Every now and then, Zelda would ask aunt Victoria of assistance in helping her with Hilda.   
  
It took nearly 30 minutes for them to get Hilda ready. The whole time Hilda had been in a depressive state. She felt how much the two women pitied her. She couldn't stand it. She felt like weeping right then and there again. But she didn't want anybody to see her weeping. So, she found her pair of black, thick shades and wore them. The shades in a way provided a sense of added protectiveness to her.   
  
Once they've finished with Hilda, Zelda once again walked her sister down the steps with aunt Victoria closely behind them. All eyes were on her. 

* * *

  
  
_ Outside of the Spellman Mortuary, packed cars were scattered across their lawn to pay respects to the late Dr.Cerberus. _

_ The well-known former weatherman and bookkeeper in town. _  
  
Sabrina’s friends even showed up to pay their respects. Since they too were close to him in a way. Roz was there with her dad sitting in the pews preparing himself for today's sermon. Once, he prepped himself the Reverend made his way towards Zelda wanting to speak with her first on how to proceed in today's wake. Then, he made his way towards Hilda who looked as if she didn't want to be there.   
  
When they came near the outside of the parlor, they saw her sitting on a black Berlinville Armchair wearing shades. She had been dressed in a black dress from head to toe. Her hair had been tightly done in curls, by no one other than her sister with a black cardigan to match. But beneath those shades the trio knew she been miserable. Sitting there listening to those people offer her their condolences, their blessings and unholy blessings to her and her unborn child. It seemed as if all of Greendale were packed in the Spellman’s house.   
  
As soon as Roz's dad left she met up with Harvey and Theo who were sitting in the pews across from her. She asked if they've had a chance to talk to Sabrina yet. The both of them shaking their heads in an affirmative no. They all knew these past few weeks Sabrina had been busy helping her aunties with this tragic accident. Sabrina hadn't once checked her phone worrying over her auntie Hilda helping in any way that she could. She known that if she dared tried to ask to meet up with her friends her aunt Zee might've snapped at her unintentionally. So, she just knew she would have to explain everything to her friends later knowing that they would understand. When they saw that Sabrina had been free of any errands they quickly made their way over to her.   
  
The trio had spoke to Sabrina for a while asking her how her Aunt Hilda had been doing. Considering they haven’t seen her in quite some time. The last time the group of friends had seen her was when Sabrina announced that her aunt had been about a month pregnant. Then, Ms.Spellman was barely showing. But now her stomach was more prominent and with Hilda's pregnancy being a bit high-risk; Cerberus was adamant that Hilda should take maternity leave not wanting her to deal with any harmful stress. So, the only time they really saw the witch was either through the window of their home. Or when they would be invited inside of the house on those very rare occasions.   
  
Aunt Zelda had been greeting and comforting both her own and Cerberus’s family members. While town members who’ve known Cee greeted her, her sister and the rest of their family. Ambrose had to help do most of the lion share when they had asked about how Hilda was doing. There would be moments where they would be talking to Hilda and she would try to be engaged with them. Either by nodding her head or forcing a quick small smile. But her mind would drift away as they kept talking about Cerberus. Then, that's when Ambrose would have to step in taking over for her. Of course, she known it should have made her feel better. But it didn’t. It stung.  
  
Even Father Blackwood dropped in checking in on sister Hilda. Only a few of the family members knew of the man’s actual status. He had came by to see how everything had been going and to see if the family needed any assistance. He wanted to return the favor after the kindness that Hilda had showed him when Lady Blackwood passed away. Usually, whenever Father Blackwood would be in the Spellman presence Hilda would fidget. But when Father Blackwood blocked her view of whatever she had been staring at she didn’t even flinch.  
  
Before coming in Zelda filled Faustus in on how Hilda was doing. He hadn’t known she had been doing this poorly. He’d call her name when he arrived greeting her as he normally did missing the ‘little jump’ she would have. He watched the witch for a moment observing how broken and miserable she became. He looked for Zelda seeking permission to take the young witch outside. Zelda clicked her tongue not sure if Hilda would even be up to go outside for a short walk. Yet, Zelda knew her sister needed to get some fresh air. So, she nodded to Faustus giving him the okay.  
  
Hilda looked through her shades at Faustus wondering why he had still been here in a room with mostly mortals. He had been holding his arm out for her to grab onto. It looked as if he wanted to take her somewhere but she wasn’t sure where and she was too afraid to go outside fearing that she would panic. But the man look persistent and Hilda knew he wasn’t going to leave until she went with him.   
  
All eyes were on her as the strange man had been able to get Hilda out of the chair she had been sitting in since she came down. Most of her family members had tried to get her to move around, but she refused too. They even tried to tell her it was okay to show emotions while trying to get her to take off her shades. Whereas they failed miserably at Faustus succeeded. They were shocked when Hilda handed the mysterious man her shades. The shades that added a shield of protection for her. They looked her in the face causing Hilda to quickly turn her head. Though they were only able to get a quick glance at the widow. They saw how much she’d actually been hurting.   
When they were walking out the front door, she started to panic. Faustus noticed that Hilda had started to hang onto him like a life force especially when all eyes were on her. Some of them knew about him to be the Spellman’s priest. But the way he’d carried himself screamed evil to the others who hadn't known him. Which cause them to watch him to make sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.   
  
It was only a five minute walk around the house in silence.  
  
Father Blackwood hadn’t exactly known what to say to her as Hilda did. All he knew was that Hilda needed to get out of the house.  
  
Once they’ve arrived back into the house, he led Hilda to the chair where she had been sitting earlier: handing her her back her shades bidding her and her family a goodbye.

* * *

  
  
When it was time to move into the chapel, Zelda had been the first to grab onto Hilda's hand making sure didn't try to leave. As they first came into the chapel, Hilda made the move to sit in the back far away from everyone sitting on the far end. But Zelda caught her taking her hand in hers leading her to the front rows of the pews where a mixture of his and her family had been sitting. Mallory had made room for Hilda and Zelda to sit next to her.  
  
The second they sat down aunt Victoria placed herself next to his two brothers on the right side of them. While Sabrina and Ambrose sat next to each other sharing worrying glances to their auntie Hilda. They all had been sitting on the same row with some of his other family members who knew that they were witches.   
  
Near the end of the wake some of Cee’s family and friends wanted to hear Hilda talk about her late loved one. Since s he refused to talk to anyone earlier that they as they were waiting in their home. But they thought that it might’ve helped her cope better. She looked at Zelda for help to get out of the situation. Zelda only agreed believing that it would be good for her. She turned to her left side hoping that Mallory would think differently. But the nurse had thought the same.   
  
Nervously, she grabbed her sister’s hand for comfort as Raldulpus, Cee's middle brother helped her up to the wooden Lectern podium. She looked down timidly into the crowd of people waiting for her to start. Some showed faces of worry others showed looks of pity. Hilda swallowed her saliva, inhaling deeply before speaking warily into the mic.   
  
_ “Hi.” _  
  
Hilda begun to say faintly. She looked into the crowd. Her eyes landing on a supportive Ambrose and Sabrina.   
  
She had begun talking about how her and Cee first met at the bookshop. When she was looking for a new job. Something to do in her pastime.  
  
_ “And then I met Cee.” _  
  
She said, her lips going dry while tears had started to form at the memory.  
  
_ “He was very charming.” _  
  
She smiled, trying not to cry as she wiped the tears away.  
  
When looked down at the podium she felt her nose begin to bleed. She looked back into the crowd noticing that Zelda had gone to grab her some tissue.  
  
“Sometimes... I-_I think_ he’s still there. ”  
  
She paused looking back up at the crowd seeing Zelda handing her a box of tissue.  
  
She smiled weakly at her sister as Zelda stood next to her comforting her.  
  
She blanked more tears away that was threatening to fall.  
  
Through her blurry vision she saw one of the elders place a hand over her grieving heart.  
  
_ “It’s like I can still feel him.” _  
  
She says sadly as she fidgets with the tissue in her hand. When her vision had cleared up a bit.  
  
She let out a small gasp almost stumbling backwards until Zelda steadies her.  
  
Hilda looked over towards Zelda wondering if her sister saw the same thing.  
  
The_ soon-to-be-mother _looked at her concerned then back at the audience. She felt something move to the corner on her right eye biting her lip while slowly turning her head. She saw him staring at her. She stopped talking for a moment to just to take him in. 

The audience wasn't sure of what was going on with Mrs.Cerberus's but they assumed that she needed to take her time and they understood.  
  
Her husband. Her best friend. Her lover was there with her. He doesn’t look like how she last saw him. He looked as if he was in agony.  
  
He had 3rd degree burns taking over half of his body. She flinched upon seeing him that way.   
  
_ “Hilly.” _  
  
She heard him whisper from across the room. His voice sounded as if it was echoing. Her knees going weak. She wasn't sure if she was going to faint or if she was going to sprint towards him engross him a hug. She didn't care if he wasn't the same. She just needed him. She’ll always love him no matter how much he was going to change. She was still going to be there. She looked to her sister but only for a second. Then, she turned her head back to that same corner to see that he had vanished.  
  
Her body betrayed her getting the best of her. She couldn't finish talking after seeing him.   
  
She looked to Zelda for help.  
  
_ “I-I’m sorry.” _  
  
She spoke lowly into the microphone.  
  
She bit her lip finishing.  
  
_ “I can’t.” _  
  
Her eyes fluttered as she turned to Zelda to help her down from the podium.  
  
Hilda couldn't stomach sitting back down. Her breathing _ragged_.  
  
She placed a nervous hand over her growing stomach. Making her way towards the side door into the lobby. As soon as she made it away from everyone else finally heard Zelda calling after her. But then, there was a ringing. A high pitched ringing that she, herself was only hearing. She felt like the house was closing in on her. She begun to feel hot flashes all over again. She knew she needed to leave. The widow hazardously made her way outside.  
  
Zelda made her way to Ambrose and the Reverend leaving the two in charge as she went after her sister.   
  
People turned around concerned until the Reverend gathered their attention. The wake goes on as if nothing happened.  
  
_ “Hilda!” _  
  
Zelda called out after her sister.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
She gasped as she saw her baby sister trying to catch her breath.  
  
Hilda turned around in a whiplash facing her. Her face is flushed with stained tears.  
  
_ “I saw him.” _  
  
_ Hilda panicked as she tried to get her sister to listen to her grabbing her hands towards hers. _  
  
_ “He’s still here.” _

_“Hildie.” _  
  
Zelda says as she goes after her sister trying to stop her from doing anything to expose themselves.  
  
She had thought her sister was having a panic attack. She was talking so fast it was as if she was speaking gibberish.  
  
_ “Hildie!” _  
  
_ Zelda practically shouted for her sister who’s losing her breath minute by minute. Then, she watched her sister stumble over herself. _  
  
_ “Help!” _  
  
Zelda screamed out as she catches a passed out Hilda on the front lawn.  
  
Mallory, aunt Victoria, and Cerberus's two brothers followed the screams outside.  
  
The people inside were told to try to remain calm by the reverend as Ambrose did what was instructed of him to do.   
  
_ “Helppp!” _  
  
She screams again not realizing that help was on the way. Once they've left the chapel, Cerberus’s brothers rushed out side seeing a passed out Hilda in Zelda’s arms as she cries over her sister.  
  
_ “What happened?!” _  
  
They asked as Sabrina watched them carry her aunt on the inside holding open the door.  
  
_ “Panic attack.” _  
  
Zelda says through muffled sobs trying to pull herself together.  
  
She sharply inhaled knowing that this wake was going to be too much for Hilda to handle especially if she still hasn’t accepted Cee’s death.  
  
_ “Help me get her to her room.” _  
  
Zelda instructed Cerberus’s brothers as Radulphus carried her bridle style up the steps.  
  
Only a few of Cerberus's family members outside of his brothers knew that her family was a witching one. But for the sake of keeping everyone else sane and calm they decided to not risk using their powers. Though it would’ve greatly helped calm Hilda down. They had to function as mortals would.  
  
In minutes time the wake was over with having the last couple of people to speak.

A few close family members and friends asked about Hilda after what happened. They left flowers, cards, and gifts that Cerberus would’ve loved for Hilda.


	6. The day before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the funeral and a presence is near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit graphic in this chapter. Spoilers: Nose bleeding and ghostly interactions.

_ The sun blazed through her curtain as she swept her the sweat away on her face. She opened her eyes using her hands to block out the sun. She stares at the sky for a moment until she feels breathing on her neck.  _

_ Her body stops. Nose twitching.  She wipes her nose to stop the itching. When she looks down at her finger, she sees blood.  _

* * *

“Huh?”

She mumbles to herself. She turns over to grab some tissue. Her breath stops.

She sees him laying next to her. 

“Cee!” 

She screams out. Scooting away from him. But yet wanting to touch him. He stares at her with that dreamy look he’s always had in his eyes.

“Cee.” 

She whimpers again unsure of what to do.  Down the hall Zelda scattered from her bedroom hearing her sister scream.

“Hilda, What is it?!” 

Zelda shrieks as she opens up her sisters room door to see her sister with a dried up bloody nose tissue in hand. Sitting up half way off her bed with the covers pulled up to her chest.

“You don’t see him?”

Hilda asks eerily.

“See who?”

Zelda says stepping into the room looking at her sister as if she’s lost her mind.

“Don’t move any closer. He’ll leave.” 

Hilda warns. Zelda looks towards where Hilda is looking. She doesn’t see anyone. 

She watches Hilda touch someone. 

She wraps the covers around her waist protectively as her sister leans in near the empty space.

“Cee.” 

Hilda whispers as he extends his arm towards hers feeling her stomach. Their child. He smiled at her.

Zelda watches Hilda looks down as if someone or something is touching her pregnant belly.

“Hilda.” 

Zelda warns.

“Don’t.” 

It’s too late he’s already gone.

“It was him.” 

Hilda starts to whimper.

“I-I touched him. He touched me our child.” 

Zelda slowly closes the door before she wakes up Ambrose and Sabrina.

“Hilda. How are you sure that was him?” 

Zelda asked, worried that someone or something else could be playing a cruel trick on her sister.

“You don’t believe me?” 

Hilda cries out as she starts to sob even louder.

“No. No, Hildie. I do.” 

Zelda tells her as she kneels down next to Hilda pushing back her curls.

“He was right here.”

Her voice starts to break as Hilda looks back to the spot where Cee had been occupying. 

“What’s going on?” 

Ambrose says as he heard his aunties talking and sobbing.

Zelda looks towards him as he looks up at an unconscionable Hilda.

“Ambrose, go make her some calming tea.”

Zelda says.

“I don’t any tea, Zelda!” 

Hilda hisses pulling away from her sister.

“We’re just trying to help..” 

Zelda coos as she pulls her baby sister back from doing anything she might regret later.

“No, I need you to believe me. He was right here.” 

Hilda says through muffled sobs feeling her heart rate racing.

“Hildie, I need you to calm down. Take deep breaths.” 

Zelda said, coaching her baby sister through another panic attack as Ambrose rushes to go make the tea he runs into Sabrina.

“What’s happening I heard crying and shouting?” 

She says rushing up towards her cousin who looked frantic. 

“It’s Auntie Hilda. I’m making calming tea. Auntie Zelda is with her she keeps saying she sees Uncle Cee.”

He said, running down to the kitchen as Sabrina rushed to go help her aunties.

“Aunties!” 

Sabrina calls sweetly as Zelda sees her niece.

“Thank Satan, you’re awake, Sabrina.” 

Zelda said, as she pulled Sabrina next to her help me with her.

“Sabrina, Lamb. You believe me?”

Her aunt Hilda asked in her sweet British voice. 

“Yes, Auntie.” 

Sabrina said, remembering when she thought she had seen her father’s ghost as Aunt Hilda pulled her into a hug. 

She couldn’t bare to say no to her auntie like Zelda had wanted her too.

She never thought she would ever see her auntie Hilda this upset. This hurt.

Seconds later, Ambrose arrived with the calming tea. It took a while for Zelda to coax Hilda into drinking the tea. 

She had initially refused to drink the tea thinking that Zelda told Ambrose to put something in there so she could stop seeing, Cee.

But Zelda didn’t think that far ahead not until after she had entered into her sister’s mind.

Zelda knew that they were going to need more ingredients for the calming tea. Since Hilda still refused to accept his death. The longer she refused the worse the pain would be.

* * *

It was midday when Hilda had seemed to calm down. Zelda had put her sister back to sleep after doing some tests on the babe.

_ “Auntie.”  _

Sabrina asked as she saw her aunt smoking in the parlor.

_“Yes, Sabrina?”_

_ “Do you think-do you think auntie Hilda will get better?”  _

Sabrina said, not asking what she really wanted to ask.

Zelda looked at the girl as if she searched her mind.

_ “In time. In time she will have to accept his death. It’s still fairly new, and the funeral is right around the corner.”  _

Zelda said, taking another huff of her cigarette offering Sabrina a seat next to her.

It got Sabrina wondering,

_“How did she take my father’s death?”_

Sabrina asked out of the blue almost making her auntie choke.

_ “Sabrina.”  _

She almost scolded, but she had a right to know how they both acted she supposed.

_ “Your aunt has a more calmer demeanor when she found out that Edward And Diana had died in the plane crash." _

She begin to say.

_“Of course, she cried when the news broke to her but it wasn’t like how she is now.”_

She admitted taking another smoke.

_ “Your aunt and uncle didn’t quite get along. He was almost always an ass to her most times. But she understood why. She was the lesser. While we were on top of everything. Let’s just say your Aunt accepted his death quicker than Cee’s.” _

Zelda said, dryly.

Sabrina turned to face her aunt with a hurt expression. 

_ “So...You both were cruel to her?”  _

Sabrina said, putting the pieces together.

_ “Unfortunately, Yes.”  _

She hated to admit it but Sabrina was right. 

_ “How did you react auntie Zee?”  _

Sabrina said, swallowing harshly.

_“Edward, of course, was my confidante. The rock between my sister and I. He always stopped us from killing each other literally. Which was why I’ve never been killed by your aunt Hilda." She paused deeply inhaling. For me his death was the worse day of my life. It felt like I had lost something. A void. But what your Aunt Hilda is feeling now. I could never imagine. That’s a different type of lost.” _

Zelda tells her niece who’s listening intently.

Sabrina nodded her head in understanding. 

_ “The best thing we could do for her right now is be there for her.” _

Zelda says as she gently pushes back the curls from Sabrina’s face. Sabrina leaned in to hug her aunt Zelda leaving her in the parlor room.

* * *

** _The night before._ **

It’s been weeks since Hilda had last cooked.

Had last been in her domain. 

Had last gave a genuine smile.

The only time she genuinely smiled was when she saw him. 

She wanted to go with him where ever he was. But she knew she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t leave her family behind.

She placed a protective hand over her stomach. 

_ “It’s just you and me now, love.” _

Hilda says as she stared outside the window.

She looked towards her closest door. Her dress is hanging up for the funeral tomorrow. Zelda picked one out for her. Her whole outfit basically. 

She couldn’t stomach it. It was all becoming too real for her. The only man she’s ever loved and trusted was fading away from her and it scared her. 

Zelda, Ambrose, and Sabrina had done their best to keep their aunt Hilda out of the embalming room so she wouldn’t see him. 

They felt it was best if she stayed away. They didn’t want her to lose the baby too and then possibly herself.

Tired from sitting down so long she felt herself needing to use the restroom.

As she was walking down the hall way she saw him near the end of the steps.

_ “Cee!” _

She called out looking at her deceased husband.

She felt a sudden wave of sickness rush over her before she left to go to the bathroom.

She glanced at him once more before he vanished from her sight.

Feeling nauseous she made her way towards the toilet vomiting.

_ “Hilda!” _

Zelda called out upon hearing her sister’s voice. She makes her way to the bathroom as she hears Hilda retching.

_ “Hilda!”  _

Zelda cooed as she pulls some tissue for her. She noticed that Hilda had been vomiting up blood.

_ “Hildie.”  _

Zelda asked worried as she sees Hilda's head near the bowl as she's trying to cover her mouth. She watches Hilda's nose bleed again.

This time finally understanding.

_“How long?”_

Zelda asked worried about her sister’s health and if she should even go to the funeral tomorrow.

Hilda takes the tissue from her sister’s hand wiping her mouth. 

Too weak to speak Hilda raised up 3 of her fingers. 

_ “Oh, sister.” _

Zelda said finally believing that her sister wasn’t just going through hysteria. 

She kneeled down beside her sister holding her. Letting her sister’s sobs flow rocking her.


	7. Burial grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funeral service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: EXTREME SADNESS!!!  
The next chapter will be the last one!!!

_ After finding out that her sister had known all along that she was going to lose Cee in the most tragic way. She finally understood why it was so hard for Hilda to accept his death. She felt guilty for not being able to stop any of it. Witches couldn’t interfere with the matters of life and death much like with how Sabrina did with Tommy Kinkle. _  
  
The day was today of the funeral.  
  
Hilda felt like death herself. She had tried hard to remember her late husband in the happiest way as possible. But it was getting harder and harder to even say his name to even think of him without bursting into tears.   
  
Zelda had came into her room blessing her a damned morning giving her a kiss on the cheek as she placed her outfit on her sister’s bed. Hilda had pulled the comforter up with the blanket over her head. Her eyes red from crying. She didn't want to see the sun, her family, or even her herself. All she wanted was her husband as he was before. But she knew that could never be.   
  
Everyone was already dressed waiting for Hilda.  
  
_ “Hilda.” _  
  
Zelda called out to her as she made her way to the bathroom with the dress in tow. She watched her sister slowly get out of bed making sure she was alright and making sure that she got ready in a fashionable manner.  
  
She argued about not going. But Zelda wasn’t going to let Hilda regret not going to her own husband’s funeral. Besides she already promised his family that Hilda would be in attendance.   
  
_ “Ready.” _  
  
Zelda called downstairs as she looked to her side holding her sister's hand. She took her first step with a heaving Hilda as she hung onto the rail.   
  
Zelda handed the pair of shades to Hilda to wear just in case she started to weep before making it out the house again.  
  
“There’s no shame in crying. It shows you miss him.”  
  
One of Cee’s female relatives said as she helped Hilda down on the last step. Giving her a comforting rub on the back which only made Hilda start to weep as she rocked Hilda in her arms.  
  
_ “There, there, let it out. It’s alright." _  
  
She cooed as Zelda, Ambrose and Sabrina watched on in pain unable to look at their grieving aunt.  
  
~*~  
  
The funeral service had begun, and it was a beautiful sentiment. Music played in the foreground. Hilda tries to block out everything surrounding her.  
  
She honestly couldn't take it. It felt like she was getting hot flashes as she fanned herself. Her sister looked over to her worried as Reverend Walker said his peace.   
  
Catholic songs were sung that reminded the family of Cee.   
  
More stories were told of Cee some that were unknown to Hilda and kind words were sent towards her and her child.   
  
Her head drooped as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the tissue in hand. Then, it was happening again. She couldn't stand crying anymore. So, she just tried to hold in the rest of her tears trying not to burst. Zelda looked on paying attention to the priest. Surprisingly, even she shed a few tears not as many as her family. But just enough to make someone want to hug her.   
  
Near the end of the service, more speeches were made and more gifts were handed out. The priest looked to Hilda if she wanted to say anything. Her head turned to the side with the tissue twisted in her hand. He took that as a no. This time her family didn't pressure her into speaking not wanting a repeat of what happened during the wake.   
  
Finally, as the last group came up some of his friends thought it would be a nice gesture to have a portrait of Cee. To present to Hilda and their family.   
  
Hilda was doing a pretty good job keeping herself from crying until they revealed the portrait. Sniffling was met with Tears as they sprung forth. Her sister had been the one to grab hold of her shaky hand first. As the other was preoccupied with the tissue in her hand. Then, the female relative had begun to comfort her from behind massaging her back.   
  
The portrait looked so much like Cee. She thought she would pass out again like she did at the wake.  
  
She started doing the breathing exercises that Zelda had taught her to do as her sister continued to hold onto her hand.  
  
Zelda looked to her sister noticing that her breathing had changed. She took Hilda's head laying it down on her shoulder.   
  
After she had calmed herself down, she placed a protective hand over her stomach.  
  
~*~  
  
_ ** Burial grounds. ** _  
  
After the sermon had been over, they moved to the burial grounds where some of Cee’s family was buried.   
  
When they stood for the lowering, Zelda immediately clasped onto her sister's hand not knowing if her sister would collapse.   
  
When Cee’s casket was lowered into the pit Hilda, nearly broke out in fits of tears. This was when she realized she had only begun to accept the fact that her husband wasn’t coming home.  
  
It broke Ambrose’s heart to see his auntie Hilda in so much pain. He watched as he stood next to her while Zelda and the female relative steadied Hilda, whispering comforting words to her.  
  
The first sign of dirt thrown on his casket Hilda nearly fainted. But Zelda and Ambrose was there to catch her fall.  
  
Zelda had known that by Hilda coming to the burial grounds it was going to be too much for her to handle. But if she didn’t come, she knew she would hate herself for it later.  
It was all becoming to clear for Hilda. Everything was hitting her all at once. She was a witch. He was a mortal. He was her doting husband. She was pregnant with their first child. He wouldn’t be there to help her through labor as they planned.  
  
He wouldn’t see their child take their first steps. Their first birthday nor hears their first words. They wouldn’t be able to make more beautiful beings. She was a single widowed mother.  
  
That crash left a void in her life. One she could never replace. No matter how hard she tried. She hadn't notice her tears were uncontrollable as they filled Cee’s grave. She hadn’t realized she dropped to her knees. Begging for him to come back as her voice grew hoarser.  
  
She thought she was still weeping. Until she felt hands on her shoulders.   
  
She hadn’t looked up to see who was holding her while she was inconsolable.  
  
Family gathered around Hilda as Zelda continued to hold her baby sister comforting her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did use the same names from my story the Hybrids for this one because I couldn't come up with any others for Cerberus's brother's. But this story and the Hybrids aren't connected nor related what's so ever.


End file.
